The present invention relates generally to graphical user interfaces for computer systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to the resizing and reshaping of windows within a graphical user interface of a computer operating system.
An important aspect of virtually every conventional personal and business computer is the graphical user interface (GUI). It is, primarily, the GUI that the user employs to interact with the computer. Typically, the GUI consists of a desktop, windows, icons and pull-down as well as pop-up menus.
As stated, GUIs typically employ windows. A window is a portion of the computer display. Most often, it is a rectangular shaped area in which the user can, for example, view information relating to folders and files; interact with software applications; and execute programs. Of course, windows can be opened, closed and physically moved within the computer display.
In addition, a user may have numerous windows opened simultaneously. However, if the user opens several windows, there may be an insufficient amount of space associated with the computer display to show each window in its entirety. Thus, the computer display can become cluttered. To help keep the display appearance organized, methods have been developed which allow windows to appear as though they overlap one another, allowing the user to resize, reshape and/or reposition windows also helps to keep the display appearance organized. An exemplary method for resizing a window is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,546,520 to Cline et al. Another exemplary method for modifying or resizing a window, as information is being scrolled, is described by U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,032 to Cline et al. An exemplary method for repositioning windows is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,657,463 to Bingham.
Another common technique that is employed with windows-based GUIs involves xe2x80x9cminimizingxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmaximizingxe2x80x9d windows. The technique of minimizing and maximizing windows involves resizing and repositioning windows. When minimizing a window, the window is reduced in size to a miniaturized representation of the larger or full-sized window, or to an icon representation. When maximizing a window, the window is enlarged from a miniaturized representation of the window, or an icon representation, to a larger or full-sized window. As one skilled in the art will readily appreciate, a user may initiate the process of maximizing or minimizing a window by selecting an on-screen button, typically associated with the window itself, or by depressing one or more keys on the keyboard.
With respect to manipulating windows (e.g., opening, closing, sizing, repositioning), conventional operating systems primarily focus on efficiency. However, operating systems do not focus on the aesthetics associated with these operations, particulary minimizing, maximizing and restoring operations. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide more aesthetically pleasing operations, while continuing to provide all of the functionality associated with traditional techniques.
Based on the previous discussion, it is the primary objective of the present invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing visual effect when repositioning, resizing, or generally manipulating a displayed window.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an aesthetically pleasing technique that assists the user in associating miniaturized or minimized windows with the corresponding enlarged or maximized windows.
It is another objective of the present invention to direct the user""s attention to the ultimate destination of a minimized or maximized window.
The above-identified and other objectives are achieved by obtaining information relating to the on-screen position of a first and a second window, defining a set of curves which connects the first and the second window positions, and then repeatedly scaling and repositioning the first window in such a way that it appears to slide through the curves from the first window position to the second window position. Again, the visual effect of the present invention provides a smooth, aesthetically pleasing effect, during the process of maximizing and minimizing a window, or hiding and restoring a window, which also assists the user in associating a minimized window with the corresponding maximized window as the user can visually follow the transition from one to the other.
Further features of the invention, the advantages offered thereby are explained in greater detail herein after with reference to specific embodiments illustrated in the accompanying drawings.